History of the Knights Guild
History of the Knights The tale of our mighty guild begins many years ago. Already much had happened in the realm of Terris. The gift of time to the realm, the great flood, the defeat of Vagma upon mount Pragma... Then as the races of the land began to appear, Deori tasked them with the creation of the first great city, Devardec. This was the only time that all the races of the realm worked together, to create a place of beauty and wonder. It was in this city that the Knights guild came to be, and it is the oldest of all the pure fighter guilds. Over time, the races of the realm fragmented to build their own kingdoms and eventually Vagma was released from his prison beneath Bellegost. As the realm became wilder, brave adventurers emerged. From the threats to the villages, those who stood up to the beasts of the realm became the champions of the weak and defenceless. It was from this mix of adventurers and combatants that the knights emerged. Alvogyl, immortal of Light, took the knights as his own, protecting them faithfully for many years to come. It was he who constructed the wondrous Fortress of Light and has made an impact on our guild like no other immortal. In more recent years the knights chose not to connect themselves so closely with Light but the historical links are evident in the very architecture of the guild and its surroundings. Grace The first Guild Leader of the Knights was Lady Grace. After loyally serving her guild and temple for several years,''' '''Grace went on to ascend to the heavens as heroine of the Temple of Fate. Knights of renown such as Briga, Cassamire and Denard performed many legendary deeds in these early days. Their faith in the true meaning of knighthood laid the foundations of the guild. It was less tolerant then of those who failed to live up to knightly ideals. Standards were high and judgement was uncompromising. Those who fell short were told to leave. It was the coming of the most famous Knight's Guild Master, Blueheart, that saw a more inclusive and tolerant attitude prevail. Blueheart Blueheart was part of the Great Circle, formed in the Knights' guild during Winter Cloak 115. The Circle comprised Cassandra, Briga, Glorin, Roachmill, Denard and of course Blueheart. He was appointed Guild Master by the Circle in the same year. These were golden days for the guild and it throbbed with energy and honour. Blueheart instigated the first guild meetings, at which such towering personalities as Glorin, Briga, Denard, Finn and JCCW attended. During this time, the first legend arose, our very own Lady Cassandra. Blueheart's single most important act as Guild Master was to draw up the great Knights' Charter with Sir Glorin in year 124. The original copy is now stored in the Halls of Antiquity by Vasari. The Charter defined the very essence of the knights and is still absolutely central to our way. Every knight who reads this historic document is not just reading words, but is learning of a reason for being and a way to be. While Blueheart allowed for flexibility in its wording, the Charters is clear about what is expected from any who seek to join our illustrious ranks. Possibly one of the lowest points in the knights' history and Blueheart's term came with open rebellion. Roachmill was the first to break ranks as the guild became divided. Ulf, Etrigan, Briga, Denard and Roachmill all left the Knights' guild. Supported by Zir, these legendary adventurers went on to form what is now the mighty Warriors' guild. Lord Zir became patron of the warriors and they went onto walk a path dominated by the ideology of freedom. Many of Lord Zir's followers joined the warriors carrying out many legendary deeds in the name of Zir. The historical link between our two guilds can be seen in that the warriors took their stallions with them. To this day the knights and warriors can both ride the same horse, though the knights now armour their horses and the warriors can choose from a variety of beasts. Under Blueheart's energetic and charismatic service, the guild prospered, and was one of the largest in the lands. It continued to nurture some of the finest names of the time. Names which still ring through history and are honoured by statues and references throughout the lands, Florence, Astasia, Sicarius-Dracorum, Ungabunga, Sordain, Ladyhawke, Roemaf... What made the guild what it was in those early days was the hearts and minds of such people - they sought and showed the honour, love and nobility that all should continue to strive for. In those days, owning the Blessed Avenger of Law was the goal that all worked towards, and there was a passion and selflessness that was inspiring and unforgettable. During this time, many knights brought glory to our guild with their accomplishments. Lady Cassandra became the first legend, at this time in history this meant reaching the 35th milestone and was a major achievement as the realm was much smaller, healers were less prolific and our guild sword and armour had not yet been created. Cassandra went onto become the heroine of light, then serving in the temples of Fate and Honour. Many years later Cassandra rose to the heavens as the Immortal of Chivalry. After Sharqua departed the realm, Cassandra took the precepts of Truth and Honour into her temple, forming the basis of the temple of Chivalry. To this day, Cassandra watches over the Knights as our Patron. Other legendary knights that reached the heavens during this time, were Lady Astasia, beloved of Dael who became heroine of pain. Sir Glorin went onto become a hero in the temple of war. In such busy and challenging times with membership increasing daily (for a short time, the guild even surpassed the wizards' as the most popular in the lands) Blueheart decided to increased the number of Guild Lieutenants from one to two. In an election campaign that used tactics, which today would probably be highly dubious, the young Alcestis was elected to serve alongside Glorin. Over the years, as Glorin moved on and gloriously ascended, Alcestis remained at Blueheart's side and she and fellow Guild Lieutenants (Dael, Sicarius-Dracorum, Elwing, to name a few) helped him during years which continued to be challenging and laden with inter-guild politics. Kane, the famous Warlocks' Guild Master, introduced the luck treaty which is still in force today, new guilds were established and new races discovered. Blueheart was needed elsewhere more and more frequently and asked that Alcestis be give his powers in order to lead while he was gone. She had loyal support from her fellow officers and prominent guild members and it must have been tempting to challenge Blueheart for the role outright. But Alcestis was devoted to Blueheart and felt strongly that any hint of a challenge would be perceived as divisive and cause disunity in the guild. The size of the guild and the passionate opinions of its members meant that points of view were often varied and deeply-felt. Guild meetings frequently became heated and some felt that they had little voice in decisions being made. Times, although still glorious, were beginning to change and the Golden Era had drawn to a close. Some resented Blueheart's long service and were pressing for change. Others argued that he had been re-elected whenever there was an election, which must show the strength of his leadership. Alcestis became absent during much of this time and Blueheart, frustrated by the negative politics which seemed to be taking over events, and jaded by the guild which had become a victim of its own success, eventually retired, citing incessant whining as a key reason. To this day, Blueheart retains the position of the longest serving Guildmaster in our extensive history. Blueheart's officers: Glorin, Alcestis, Dael, Sicarius-Dracorum, Elwing Xandria Because Blueheart was such a hugely significant and popular figure, few had the heart to offer themselves for election. Whoever became Guild Leader after him (particularly considering they would be inheriting a somewhat disunited guild) was almost doomed before they began. Xandria was the successful candidate but unsurprisingly, her leadership was brief, frequently embittered and often troubled. The hole left by Blueheart was impossible to fill right away. However, Xandria deserves respect for taking on this difficult challenge. Her contributions can be seen to this day as it was her who began the tradition of amending our guild titles to honour those who have served. Xandria's officers: Abercrombie, Elwing, Mera, Slamdunk, Sordain Elwing In the year 174 Lady Elwing was elected to lead the guild. Another notable event at this time was that Lady Lork came to help guide the knights forward in the position of guild heroine, which she still holds to this day. Lady Lork was of the battlemages guild, yet had always held the knightly values of truth and honour close to her heart. Elwing enjoyed a far more productive leadership than Xandria. This was partly because Xandria had created the crucial gap between Blueheart, who was viewed as the glorious past, and the present day, but also because Elwing had many excellent leadership qualities and much experience as a guild lieutenant. Elwing was not always a leader that the guild warmed to but she had great authority and determination. Under her guidance the knights began to regain a sense of honour and nobility again. The evidence of Lady Elwing's term as Guild Leader can still be seen to this day. Until this time, mithril armour and the blessed avenger of law were what all combatants aspired to own as they were the most powerful weapons that were accessible to all. Working with Lord Deori, the guilds of the realm were gifted with their own specific armour and weapon. Our highest training room was also created at this time giving us the chance to study the arts of combat higher than ever before. These physical changes to the guild were much welcomed and should not be taken for granted as it made life much easier for all in the realm. However, these weren't the only changes that Elwing brought to the guild. Many years before, Lord Blackbow had proposed a Roundtable, that our guild mentors could sit at. Under Elwing's supervision, the Order of the Roundtable was formed. Blueheart and Alcestis sat as Elders of the Roundtable, and some of the first Knights serving were Qa, Valkur, Grener and Gutterrunner. Mentoring had been a part of the guild since it began, but it was a surprisingly informal and personal responsibility. The KoR sought to formalise and centralise the benefits of mentoring and to make sure that all young knights had someone to turn to. Elwing made Blueheart and Alcestis lifetime honorary members and encouraged many talented knights to strive for the honoured position of KoR. This institution is still going strong and today the KoR are identifiable by a small red star upon their tunics. The guild had become more tolerant and diverse under Blueheart, but Elwing's style was more confined. Over the years there had been much debate about where the guild should stand on allowing in followers of Vagma, but now an even fiercer argument broke out. Elwing took an unequivocal stand against the vampires that had begun to arise around the realm. Many knights contended that the Charter advised tolerance and protection, while others asked how the knights could possibly condone those who sucked the blood of innocents. Another view was that as long as the vampires only drank from their thralls this was morally acceptable. Elwing's stance was unyielding and her commitment to her beliefs allowed her honour to shine through. However this stance caused her as many enemies as friends and she departed, as her predecessors had, in some bitterness at a guild to whom she had given so much. Elwing's officers: Ashkelon, Kalzor, Madamnight, Mera, Ringdancer Later replacements: Archibald, Sicarius-Dracorum Mera In some contrast to Elwing, the new Guild Leader Mera defined her leadership by tolerance and love. Under her gentle but firm hand it almost seemed that the old spirit had been recaptured. Mera was a negotiator who felt strongly that guild members should be closely included in decision-making where possible. Many contests and tournaments were held during this time, including the design of our guild crest. A blue and white shield, with two crossed swords emblazoned upon the front. Many physical changes in the guild that remain to this day can be attributed to Lady Mera, the appearance of our guild gate and paddock are just two examples. Mera's officers: Ashkelon, Atom, Burock, Heyesey, Sicarius-Dracorum Later replacement: Heimdall Heyesey Mera's leadership represented a time of unity and healing for the guild and in the year 193 it was passed in a fine state to Heyesey. He had a great knowledge of the guild and the realms. Although lacking the loving hand of Mera, Heyesey continued to strengthen the guild in other ways. He took an eminently practical and expansionist viewpoint and with the aid of such knights as Madelyne and Reginald that Heyesey guided the construction of our guild outposts. They can be seen in the realm near the entrances to the baronies of Silver Rock, Goldcroft and Stone Keep. Under such continued firm and competent guidance the guild grew ever more stable and perhaps once again that complacency that was always the knights' worst fault began to creep into their way of thinking again. Maintaining a balance between a sense of elite and a sense of humility has always been a difficult line to walk. The guild's tendency to rest on their laurels during times of success had been prominent in the key debates and divisions throughout its history. The ancient split that caused the birth of the Warriors’ guild, the arguments over Vagamite knights in Blueheart's day and of course, the fierce divisions over the vampire question. The very success of the guild often threatened its core values, as the guild became more successful, it had a tendency to become complacent. During Heyesey's term the knights also had the opportunity for Lady Elaina to become co-patron of the guild. Elaina, the Angel of Light as well as guiding the temple of light, aided and taught the knights in a noble and dignified manner. Heyesey's officers: Findredd, Heimdall, Jerodin, Macklin, Valkur Later replacement: Connor Connor In the year 201, Sir Connor Wyndon was elected to serve as Guildmaster. Connor worked hard with Elaina, hoping to train various mounts and suggesting a new structure to the guild. It wasn't to be however, as Lady Elaina left the realm during this time. In another blow to the supporters of light the dark elf civil war had escalated. The dark elf queen, Takara was battling the rebel leader Oligar and many innocent bystanders were slain as the army of Oligar conquered and looted the villages of the realm. Many knights battled the forces of the dark elves and in frustration Oligar attacked the guild destroying much of it. Under Connor's guidance and with the aid of Keraptis, Immortal of Strength and Spirit, the guild was rebuilt. Also during this time Sir Heyesey became one of the few knights to reach the heights of legendrank, bringing glory to our guild before leaving the realm for new adventures. Connor's officers: Aftershock, Findredd, Heyesey, Kalzor, Macklin Later replacement: Vaeryn Vaeryn Unfortunately, Connor was forced to leave the realm near to the end of his leadership term and this did the guild little good. A lassitude spreads over a pack without a leader, and so it always is for our guild. After getting word that Connor would not be returning as Guild Master Lady Cassandra with Lady Lork aiding her, decreed an election be held. Then in the year 209 after serving as Master of Squires during Connor's term, Vaeryn became the eighth Guild Master. These were in many ways some of the guild's toughest times. Many passionate and devoted knights were absent. Backbiting, cynicism and a general disregard for authority were rife. A talented and caring mentor; Vaeryn did his best to continue guiding the guild onward but the sense of disregard was increasing. Lord Zir himself observed that the knights should focus on the respect and honour that the guild was known for, and for those that heeded his words, should be thanked for holding the guild true to its ideals. Vaeryn’s officers Brynmor, Fatty, Sylvanus, Myke, Macart Brynmor In the year 218, Sir Brynmor was elected as Guildmaster. After serving as guild lieutenant during Vaeryn’s term he had shown his commitment and fortitude, gaining the abilities and experience to bring changes to the guild. With each passing year we march confidently and hopefully into a new era of honour and nobility with the centenary of the glorious Charter.